georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia Nicolson
Georgia Elizabeth Nicolson is the main protagonist of the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. About Georgia Nicolson is part of the Ace Gang. Other members include Rosie, Mabs, Jas, Jools, and Ellen. She has 5 boyfriends in the series. Apperance: Large nose, brown hair, brown eyes, big 'basoomas' (breasts). Her main characteristic is how headstrong she is. Relationships with other characters Jas Jas is supposed to be Georgia's best friend, although she is quite 'good' at school, whereas Georgia likes a bit of a laugh, no matter the cost. This and many other differences between them causes them to grow apart a bit. They are still 'best friends' though, because it is Jas who she took on holiday with her in 'Then He Ate My Boy Entrancers' and Jas has also seen Georgia naked and vice versa, from the 'Nuddy-Pants Bison Horn Photo Shoot'. Dave the Laugh (boyfriend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) For move information see Georgia-Dave Relationship Dave's relationship with Georgia is fairly interesting. Georgia first hears of him from Robbie, when he breaks up with her the first time and suggests she see Dave instead. Georgia decides to meet Dave but she is only using him to make Robbie jealous. Robbie is Georgia's ex-boyfriend. Georgia appears to like Robbie a lot, finding him attractive. He also seems to reciprocate her feelings, but feels she may be too young for him. Georgia is known to dub Robbie the "Sex God", as she usually nicknames some of her love interests (Masimo Scarlotti is the "Luuurve God") and enemies (Lindsay is "Wet Lindsay"). Georgia apparently felt betrayed when Robbie left to New Zealand. While they were in a relationship, Robbie had composed a song with his guitar for her, about a dolphin. In the events of "Luurve is a many Trousered Thing", while Georgia had started dating Masimo, she felt awkward being around him. She also felt regret and guilt upon seeing Robbie's reaction to her telling him that she was with Masimo. Masimo Masimo is Georgia's Italian ex-boyfriend. Rosie (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Georgia and Rosie share a similar sense of humor and have a lot of laughs together. Out of everyone in the Ace Gang, Georgia seems to get along with Rosie best. They've had to go through working backstage for the school's production of Peter Pan. On the school camping trip, they shared a tent, and stayed up in a tree talking about boys and watching the rest of their class play rounders (they nearly fell out of the tree when Nauseating P. Green fell on the shower tent and exposed a nuddy-pants Miss Wilson to Herr Kamyer). When Jas started a mini-fire in the five's court and were taken to Slim's office, when Elvis Attwood said the word "arsonists", Georgia thought it was funny how Elvis has more or less said "arse" in front of Slim, and made a point not to look at Rosie in case they started laughing uncontrollably. Jools (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Jools is good friends with Georgia, and is very loyal to her. Georgia sometimes forces Jools to be a lookout for her, but Jools rarely complains. Jools nearly always goes out to town with Georgia, where they go to the beloved Miss Selfridges. Georgia and Jools shared a tent in the eigth book. Elsa (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Ellen, although both in the ace gang and good friends with Georgia, is found annoying because of her dithering. They both have the same interest in Dave. Mabs (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Mabs is the least mentioned member of the ace gang her personality is the least developed.She doesn't have a boyfriend and seems closer to Jas than Georgia sharing a tent with her in "Luuurve is a many trousered thing" However Georgia notes she's a "good egg" and is keen on snogging and snacking. Wet Lindsay (enemy) Georgia and Lindsay have been enemies since Georgia found out Lindsay was dating Robbie. Since then, Georgia schemed to break them up so she could have Robbie for herself. Lindsay's dislike of Georgia deepens after Robbie breaks up with her. That dislike has actually led to violence, when she tackles Georgia during a hockey game and injures Georgia's ankle. Lindsay is made prefect and later Head Girl at school. She uses her power to bully Georgia when she has the chance. Lindsay thinks she has a better chance with both Robbie and Masimo as she is older than Georgia and more mature. However, to try and discourage Georgia and tear down her self-confidence, she lies to her, saying that both boys find her silly and immature. In Luuurve Is a Many Trousered Thing, Lindsay stops battling Georgia to get Masimo and goes back to Robbie when she finds out he's come back from New Zealand. She acts very girlfriend-y with him, in hopes that they will get back together. But they still remain enemies, as in the last book, Georgia is happy to find out that Robbie has dumped Lindsay again. Birthday and age Georgia's birthday and age have been treated inconsistently. Her birthday is in the fall, in either September, October, or November. In the first book, she says she is a Libra, which would put her birthday in either late September or most of October. But in the second book, when she gets back together with Robbie in August, she says her fifteenth birthday is the following month. She is fourteen at the start of the series and about sixteen at the end. In the sixth book, she says she is sixteen. But in the last book, it's said that she's fifteen. The first book starts the day of the 23rd August, she says she is 14. In the second book, she receives a letter from Robbie on the 6th August where is written she is still 14, which would mean her birthday is between the 6th and the 23rd of August. Category:Characters Category:The Ace Gang